1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the interconnection of a plurality of electrical conductors such as discrete insulated wires, printed circuit board traces, or conductors on a flat panel display. More specifically, this invention relates to the use of a conductive gel for establishing the interconnection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Polymeric electrically conductive materials, such as conductive epoxies and thermoplastic adhesives, have been used, though perhaps not extensively, to establish interconnections for electrical circuitry. For example, conductive epoxies have been employed to mount electrical components on printed circuit boards. Polymeric electrically conductive adhesives have also been employed in tape form to interconnect conductors on a substrate with other components or circuitry. When used to establish such electrical interconnections, these conductive epoxies and conductive adhesives can be deposited on a surface in a conventional manner, such as by screen printing. Then upon the application of heat and pressure or upon the application of pressure, depending upon the precise character of the conductive adhesive, both electrical and structural or mechanical integrity can be established between separate conductors. These conductive epoxies can be formulated to harden to form a techanical connection, or they can have a tacky, putty-like consistency when cured. Although conductors can be removed from the putty-like material, the tacky material will adhere to the conductors upon removal.
These polymeric interconnection systems generally are intended to replace such conventional interconnections as soldered interconnections. However, these polymeric electrically conductive materials generally form permanent bonds between the conductors in somewhat the same manner as with the use of solder. Although polymeric conductive materials, unlike solder, do permit initial checking for electrical integrity prior to establishment of the final soldered interconnection, in use such conductive polymers establish a permanent interconnection between associated conductors.
The instant invention has many of the same application advantages as conductive epoxies and thermoplastic adhesives. However, the conductive gel employed herein is especially adapted to the formation of a disconnectable electrical connection. Such a disconnectable electrical connection would not properly be characterized as a temporary connection since a suitable connection could be established during the operational life of a particular device. A disconnectable connector of this sort, however, would permit disassembly of the components, reconfiguration of an electrical apparatus in which the disconnectable connector was employed, and repair or replacement of the individual components.